


Gifts

by cowboykylux



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: It's Christmastime, and even though you and Clyde promised you weren't going to get big gifts for one another, well, he's just too in love and too in the spirit of the holiday to get you something anyway.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Kudos: 8





	Gifts

Clyde’s standing on a step-ladder fighting with some string lights when he hears your voice callin’ to him from the other room.

“Honey what is this?” Your sweet voice is tinged with confusion and is entirely too accusatory, and he winces because he had been hopin’ to hide your gift in the closet he knows you never look in at least until tomorrow when he could sneak it under the tree he is currently attempting to light.

“What’s what?” He asks, even though he knows the answer, just to buy him some time to come up with an excuse.

“This.” You say from the other room, most likely pointing to it where he absolutely can’t see, and he huffs out a laugh.

“Darlin’ you gotta be a lil more specific I can’t turn around right this minute.” He knows he’s being cheeky, knows you’re gonna come into the room with a hand on your hip and an eyebrow raised in that way you do sometimes when he’s cheeky.

“It’s a huge box in red wrapping paper with a gold bow on it?” You materialize by his side, helping him with the string lights, lending an extra hand or two.

“Oh! That’s your present o’course.” He says eventually, stepping down from the little ladder as the two of you walk round and round the tree with the lights, pushing them into the branches.

Clyde always insisted on buying a real tree each year, and you were thrilled to go do it. The two of you always went with Jimmy and Sylvia and Sadie, and she was the perfect helper picking out the perfect tree for her dad and favorite uncle.

Christmas was still a good few weeks away, but he’d been itching to get into the Christmas spirit, so the decorations were goin’ up today, and you were never one to say no to decorating. You were however, feelin’ some kinda way about this big box you were talkin’ about, your eyes soft and voice quiet when you put your hand on your hip and raised a brow just like Clyde knew you would.

“Honey I thought we said no big gifts this year.” You point out, but you’ve got the barest hint of a smile on your lips, so he knows he ain’t in too much trouble, not really.

“Oh did we?” He asks, all too playfully, making your roll your eyes and bump your hip against his as you plug in the lights once you’ve reached the end of the strand.

“Yes.” You reply, letting him wrap his arm around your waist and tug you close to his side. There was still a long way to go with the tree, all the ornaments and everything – the tree skirt wasn’t even on yet – but there was something so beautiful about it all lit-up like this, that had you resting your head on his shoulder.

“Was I asleep?” He asked, and you laughed brightly.

“No,” You drawled, turning in his embrace, bracing your hands against his big broad chest, “You were very much awake, because I remember you sayin’, ‘okay darlin’, no big gifts. But I want a big kiss to make up for it.’”

Clyde can’t help but blush at your impression of him, the way you gotta deepen your voice likely as low as it can go. He bites at the inside of his cheek to try and suppress a blushing grin, but it don’t work too well.

“I had my fingers crossed behind my back.” He says, pinching your chin between his hot fingers, teasing your nose with his, the two of you so close and in such an intimate embrace right there in the livin’ room.

“Dammit Clyde.” You huff out a laugh through your nose, trying to kiss at his fingers, “Good thing we’re the same because I did too.”

“You’re too much, ya know that?” Clyde shakes his head, so fond and full of love for you, before turning those puppy dog eyes of his onto you and asking, “Do I still get my big kiss?”

You only laugh and loop your arms around his neck, giving him that kiss without any hesitation.

So, if Clyde spent a stupid amount of money on somethin’ flashy, or if he spent nothin’ at all on something humble, it won’t matter, because at the end of the day, when Christmas comes and the presents are unwrapped, you’ll both know that year after year, the real gift will always be one another.


End file.
